


Compilation [FR] : Vie sous dôme ; La conquête de Mars ; Origines du projet Terragenesis ; Colonisation selon Horizon & les Fils

by Loulou_from_TRAPPIST



Category: TerraGenesis (Video Game)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST/pseuds/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST





	Compilation [FR] : Vie sous dôme ; La conquête de Mars ; Origines du projet Terragenesis ; Colonisation selon Horizon & les Fils

[[Vie sous dôme]]  
[Début du journal vocal]

Alors hum.. Salutation, je me présente, je suis Frederic Hank, j’ai humm bientôt 17/20 révolutions Saturnienne, soi je crois, à peu près 23 ans terrestre si je me souviens de mes cours, Je suis dans la maintenance des installations primaires « aide aux colons » dans les dômes. Je suis né sur Titan, mes grands-parents faisaient parti de la première vague de colons, après 3 ans de voyage sidéral, ils savaient qu’ils finiraient leur vie ici, et.. Aujourd’hui nous reprenons le flambeau, pour l’humanité.  
Hum.. Oui, on m’a demandé de faire ce journal depuis longtemps, par principe, pour la mémoire de notre colonisation, c’est une sorte de tradition que tout le monde doit faire pour rendre hommage au travail ici.. Et pour garder une trace de notre passage sur la Lune, et le reste du système d’ailleurs, comme si ça n’allait pas durer.. Mais bref je n’ai jamais eu la force de le faire, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, parce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose qui m’a redonné espoir depuis quelques temps.  
Alors heu.. commençons, mes ressentis.. La vie sur Titan est.. difficile, le revenu des mines est faible, ouais, ce monde est surtout composé de glace d’eau et de méthane, pas beaucoup de pierres.. et encore moins de métal, les rares quantités sont enfouis profondément sous la surface, c’est difficile d’obtenir assez de ressources et de financement pour ne serait-ce que rénover nos installation, enfin c’était.

Nous ne sommes pas rémunérés ici, les ressources sont exportées et revendus, l’argent est uniquement dédié aux infrastructures et aux rénovations, nous on fonctionne en donnant-donnant, chacun a plus ou moins son rôle dans la colonie, chacun a une spécialité et pour le travail rendu on a un logement et de la nourriture. Mais bon nous sommes les Enfants, c’est notre culture depuis bientôt 75 ans, c’est ce qu’on m’a dit, et moi je n’ai connu que ça.. Je sais qu’il existe d’autres factions, d’autres idéaux, parfois pendant les pauses il m’arrive de m’assoir et me demander comment est la vie chez eux, surtout les Filles de Giaia, de ce que j’ai entendu dire leur mode de vie est contraire au notre, tout le monde les méprises ici, mais si c’est vrai c’est normal, enfin ce sont des différences d’idéaux.. Pour ma part je reste accroché à notre culture et je pense que notre travail vaut le coup pour avoir tous les jours un si beau paysage nu à regarder.

C’est vrai que Titan est une Lune magnifique, Le ciel opaque est tacheté de différentes teintes de jaune et ne permet de distinguer que notre planète voisine, Saturne et quelques autres lunes du système, les brumes permettent de distinguer des reliefs de glace de différentes tailles séparés par des rivières de méthane, une fois par jour un drone est lancé pour faire le tour de la lune et nous rapporter des images, c’est toujours aussi beau de regarder ça.. A chaque pause dans la journée c’est ce qu’on regarde pour nous détendre, ça nous réconforte et nous motive.  
Si seulement Titan nous aimait un peu plus..  
A cause de notre distance au Soleil, il fait toujours très sombre dehors, mais les éclairages placés autour de la colonie permettent une bonne visibilité sur quelques kilomètres, ici l’éclairage est régulé en cycle de 10h de nuit et 14h de jour répartis dans la journée. Chez nous le facteur humain est mit en avant, les physiologistes on optimisés notre temps d’activité avec 8 heures de sommeil répartis en deux cycles de 4h espacés de 6h, d’après eux c’est la condition optimale de travail, et on leur fait confiance pour ça.

Mais bon je crois que le plus gros soucis chez nous.. c’est la gravité, je suppose que j’apprends rien à personne en disant que l’Homme est adapté à la gravité de la Terre, et Titan en est loin, avec une gravité d’à peu près 1.3 mètre par seconde, c’est très difficile de se déplacer en surface, on a.. Des harnais équipé de câbles avec des électroaimants qu’on lance et qui se fixent au sol, on avance en se tirant puis on récupère l’aimant et on recommence, on a du installer des plaques de métal tous les 10 mètres spécialement pour ça, une vraie galère, et je sais de quoi je parle j’ai équipé quasiment tout le dôme d’habitation 3.  
En parlant de ça, même nos dômes de survie on due être repensés en venant autour Saturne, les habitations sont formées de plusieurs tours d’une centaine de mètre chacune, auxquelles sont accrochées en anneaux mobiles les quartiers d’habitations, mesure obligatoire, on doit y rester au moins deux heures par jour et obligatoirement dormir là bas pour maintenir une physiologie fonctionnelle d’après les médecins, ce que j’en pense moi c’est que j’ai la gerbe en regardant par la fenêtre mais au moins ça me fait savoir qu’on se soucis de nous là haut.

L’autre gros soucis c’est la température.. Nan d’une roche qu’est ce que c’est pénible, maintenant on est bon, les dernières rénovations étaient destinées à imperméabiliser les installations, mais avant c’était une horreur. Même si je l’ai jamais vu pour ça j’aurai préféré vivre sur Mars..  
Les pluies de méthane qui gelaient les conduits toutes les semaines, parfois tous les jours, les fondations qui craquaient sous le froid qui rendait les matériaux cassant, toute ma vie mes parents m’ont dit que cette mission a été mal préparée, chaque sortie coutait la vie à au moins une personne, nos combinaisons sont parfaitement conçues pour résister aux climats extrêmes, mais là ce n’était pas suffisant. Je me souviens, quand on était plus jeune, on avait des jeux en dehors des dômes, les sauts, ils étaient de tous genres, hauteur, longueur.. Un jour pendant le 43ème tournoi inter-colonie une pluie de méthane a commencée à tomber, évidemment le tout se faisait en extérieur pour profiter de la densité de l’atmosphère qui nous soutenait, Carter, un des candidats sauta mais sa combinaison resta bloquée, il a heurté le sol la tête la première ce qui a fendu sa visière.. Depuis ce jour toutes activité en dehors de la maintenance se fait dans les dômes.  
Le pire je crois que c’était la fois où l’une des usines d’électrolyse rattachée au dôme 1 a eu une fuite.. C’était un enfer, le conduit concerné était enfouit dans le sol dehors, l’eau partait du dome pour aller à l’usine, mais tout avait gelé, il a fallu condamner tout l’étage en charge ce conduit le temps de combler la fuite, et le dôme a du être évacué trois jours, le temps de le sceller et de dégivrer toutes les canalisations concernées, 17 personnes supplémentaires on étés gravées sur le mur de la tour d’Héphaïstos, consacré depuis longtemps à cet usage.

Enfin bref c’est vrai que jusqu’à récemment le moral n’était pas à son plus fort, surtout qu’un groupe de manifestant s’est formé, des sortes éco-terroristes qui remettent en cause nos droits et notre culture, nous sommes les Enfants et nous contemplons l’univers qui nous a été donné dans sa beauté nue, originale, mais pour eux nous engendrons tout de même des changements et nous polluons la beauté de ces planètes, Une vie spatiale en orbite serait selon eux une meilleure façon de contempler nos mondes, une partie de moi est d’accord avec eux, mais si nous partons les autres factions pourraient prendre cette Lune.  
Enfin ça c’était les gentils manifestants d’il y a 2.5/20 de révolution, maintenant il se sont établit en orbite dans une station créée par on-ne-sait-qui, fournie en arme, en support vitaux etc.. L’épée de Titan.. c’est leur nom, leur seul but dorénavant est de faire défaillir nos installations par n’importe quel moyen.. Enfin, depuis qu’on a obtenue notre indépendance totale, on n’entend plus parler d’eux, tant mieux.

Et d’ailleurs c’est ça qui me redonne espoir, notre récompense, l’essence même de notre culture, le labeur et sa récompense, je vais vous expliquer.  
L’indépendance a grandement été apportée par la nouvelle mine établie sur l’hémisphère Nord, on a décidé de laisser l’IA breveté par notre académie Lagrange s’en occuper et elle parfaite dans son domaine, la ferme céleste s’est équipé d’un nouvel anneau agricole, nous avons enfin réussi à construire un système viable puisant l’eau de l’océan de Platon à côté duquel nous nous sommes installés.  
Notre troisième colonie a achevée la construction de l’ascenseur spatial à l’équateur de Titan, et depuis.. C’est génial, mes frustrations et celles des colons ce sont transformées en joie, en espoir.  
Les voyages jusqu’à l’orbite sont vraiment plus simple, les échanges entre les différentes stations se font plus vite, et un hébergement provisoire et un hôpital ont même étés rattachés à l’ascenseur, les femmes enceintes y sont envoyées maintenant ainsi que les blessés grave qui avaient besoin d’opérations en gravité terrestre, nous pouvons contacter la colonie voisine, et on a instauré avec eux un échange de ressources, de l’eau pour la ferme céleste contre du méthane pour leur fusées.

[Note motivante]

Je suis Frédéric Hank du service de maintenance.  
Aujourd’hui nous sommes en 2213, il est humm 17h.. La journée est brumeuse et grisâtre, un temps clair en somme pour nous les Titaniens. Les 6 colonies recensent environ 550000 colons chacune, et même si nous travaillons dur, aujourd’hui nous sommes heureux de le faire. Nous sommes ici chez nous comme vous pouvez l’être aussi, et aujourd’hui, les dangers des mondes n’est plus et a été remplacé par la beauté. Nous sommes les Enfants, et nous protégerons ces mondes qui nous ont vus naître.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[[La conquête de Mars]]

Depuis le XXIème siècle les agences Terriennes se disputes la colonisation des planètes interne de notre système solaire, aujourd’hui la faction Horizon a réussi à s’accaparer Mercure et Cérès pour en exploiter les ressources et construire des avant post, les filles de Gaia ce sont principalement installées sur Vénus pour un souci d’idéologie, elles veulent lui rendre son statue de sœur jumelle de la Terre, et enfin les Fils d’Héphaïstos sont parti s’établir dans le système solaire externe autour des Lunes des géantes.

L’UNSA quant à elle n’a pu ironiquement présenter pour l’instant d’éléments lui octroyant la possibilité de s’installer sur une planète, l’argument Humain n’étant pas sérieusement prit en compte, l’agence n’est que faiblement représentée parmi les trois autres car elle est extrêmement dépendante du gouvernement terrestre là où les autres factions sont indépendantes et établissent un gouvernement interplanétaire où chaque monde a autant d’importance que les autres, y compris la Terre.  
De ce fait l’attribution de Mars représente un problème car chaque faction met en œuvre leur influence et leurs arguments pour son accaparement. En effet même si l’UNSA qui envoya en premier des orbiteurs et atterrisseurs par le biais des anciens Etats Unis d’Amérique cela ne lui permet pas de nominer la planète comme leur propriété.  
Un changement drastique s’est toutefois manifesté autour des années 2030 avec la certitude de l’habitabilité des planètes du système TRAPPIST-1, particulièrement TRAPPIST-1e, renommée Huanca.

Un grand bouleversement dans l’organisation gouvernementale interne de chaque faction eu lieu en raison des différentes opinions des suites de cette nouvelle. Un voyage de 39 années lumières pause énormément de contraintes et beaucoup de désaccords, les optimistes évoquent principalement l’expansion du genre humain vers d’autres systèmes, lui octroyant le rang de civilisation interstellaire avec des avancées prometteuses et l’avant poste d’une expansion plus large vers d’autres planètes de notre secteur galactique. Les pessimistes y voient un danger potentiel, la possibilité que les mondes de TRAPPIST-1 soient plus hostiles que les notre de divers manières, après tout l’étoile est une naine froide qui émet beaucoup de radiations, de plus des planètes subissent toutes un verrouillage gravitationnel qui a des impacts néfastes pour ces mondes inconnus.

Le débat s’est poursuivit jusqu’en début 2036 avec la close de ce débat, l’humanité partira vers le système extrasolaire. Des accords trans-gouvernementaux ont étés signés, impliquant la collaboration des quatre factions, partant de ce postula des dispositions ont étés prises.  
Un vaisseau multigénérationnel est le dispositif de transport choisie pour le lancement, plus sûr que des capsules de cryothermies, il fut financé et assemblé en orbite Marsienne à partir des ressources de la société Horizon, la décision est donc d’établir une colonie sur Mars qui permettra aux colons de partir directement vers le système, la décision finalement appliquée fut d’accorder à l’UNSA le fondement de la colonie.  
Son gouvernement et ses valeurs prônant l’expansion démographique, permirent de peser lors de la décision finale, la nouvelle colonie réussi en moins d’un siècle d’atteindre le pic de population et d’infrastructures désirées par l’agence, à savoir une population humaine permanente de 500 millions d’individus, grâce à l’appui continu des autres nations.  
Le vaisseau entreprit son départ pour un autre siècle de voyage avec à son bord un total de 40000 colons volontaires issues des quatre factions.  
En plus d’un voyage interstellaire ouvrant la voie à une histoire nouvelle pour l’humanité il s’agit aussi d’un échange interculturel.

En effet l’implantation de la colonie Marsienne de l’UNSA était également une collaboration trans-factions, celle-ci abritant des colons autres que l’agence. Cette initiative a permit l’interaction des différentes cultures entre elles avec une meilleure compréhension des différents idéaux. Ces échanges ont surtout étés ébruités par les Enfants et les Filles qui éprouvèrent une grande difficulté à échanger dans le calme et le respect..  
Suite à ces évènements majeurs, qualifiés d’essentiels dans l’histoire Humaine. Le traité de Mars de 2041 fut signé et accepté sans faille par les quatre factions collaborant dorénavant ensemble, il accorde l’implantation de chaque faction sur une planète en indépendance totale avec une faction déjà présente, l’implantation et les activités menées par lesdites factions (principalement concernant la terraformation) souhaitant en rejoindre une déjà présente ne pourront les mener à bien seulement si la colonie déjà sur place l’autorise.  
Le seul conflit perdurant concerne les Enfants et les Filles pour leurs principes idéologiques même si quelques cas de modifications planétaire on déjà étés observés au sein du système solaire et on l’espère, aux futures colonies Humaines.

En cette aube de cette quatrième décennie du 24ème siècle, la nouvelle alliance trans-gouvernementale Humaine, formée des quatre grandes factions, les Enfants d’Héphaïstos, l’UNSA, les Filles de Gaia et la société Horizon, s’est étendu aux dernières planètes naines du système solaire et ont entrepris le voyage vers de nouveaux mondes prometteurs, a reçut un signal émit depuis le système TRAPPIST-1, à 39 années lumières de la Terre, la colonisation d’Huanca est un succès, les colons tentent de coloniser les autres planètes du système, des transmissions cryptées parlent également d’artefacts locaux mystérieux.. Probablement un nouvel effort pour l’alliance Humaine, fédération //des// systèmes Humains.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[[Origine du projet Terragenesis]]

[Journal vocal 076 de Jack Gris, archiviste sur le vaisseau générationnel #3, Colomb]

Les débuts.

Ce journal est probablement le dernier que j’enregistre, j’ai abordé déjà tous les faits historiques de l’humanité à ce jour en temps que civilisation interplanétaire, à l’exception des débuts de notre voyage.

Après le sauvetage de la Terre par la création et la prise en main de la planète par les différentes factions créées à ses fins, le potentiel technologiquement acquis à ce stade ouvrit les yeux à l’humanité, avec ce plan de sauvetage d’urgence elle a développée les moyens nécessaires à la colonisation des autres planètes.

A ce moment là, un nombre important de débat et de décisions furent discutées, deux nouvelles factions basées sur des idéologies et non pas sur des opportunités furent créées. Les Fils d’Héphaïstos et le Filles de Gaia, n’étant d’abord pas prit au sérieux face à la corporation Horizon et l’UNSA, elles ont récupérées de nombreux participants et des financements suffisant pour peser en temps que factions importantes. 

Dans le même temps des simulations ont étés conçues pour visualiser les différents résultats de la terraformation, ou du moins l’installation sur les autres mondes. Ces simulations étaient précisent et détaillées, ayant un large succès auprès des scientifiques œuvrant dans le projet de colonisation interplanétaire Humain.  
Le simulateur était devenu si populaire qu’une compagnie indépendante du nom de edgeworks eu l’autorisation de le revendre en temps qu’application mobile, au nom de la campagne de terraformation des Filles de Gaia, Terragenesis en mettant en avant l’aspect de la modification à échelle planètaire comme objectif principal.  
Le succès auprès du grand publique fut tel que les revenus générés permirent de financer jusqu’à 20% du budget spatial des différentes factions.

Et en 2024 la première base Lunaire dont l’objectif était de devenir indépendante fut fondée par l’UNSA (Nommée Etat-Unis à cette époque). A partir de ce point chaque faction on pu s’attribuer les différents mondes du système solaire, rapidement, Mercure et Cérès revirent à Horizon, Vénus fut terraformée par les Filles, Mars devint la propriété de l’UNSA et la base de lancement des missions longues portées destinées au système solaire extérieur et en dehors. Les Fils quant à eux ont élus domiciles sur certaines Lunes et planètes naines du système extérieur, notamment Titan et Encelade, Obéron, make-make..

Un siècle plus tard, le premier vaisseau multigénérationnel envoyé depuis Mars jusqu’à TRAPPIS-1 arrive à destination. En orbite autour d’Huanca les nouveaux colons ont pu observer de leurs propres yeux notre futur. La surprise fut totale cependant en voyant le vaisseau mère en orbite autour de la planète.  
La colonisation de TRAPPIST-1 fut donc plus longue et dangereuse que prévue. Toutefois outre les incidents de Damu et Ruaumoko à cause du nouvellement nommé Tresuunak, l’Humanité et surtout l’alliance tans-gouvernementale su décrypter les données des installations et ainsi en prendre partiellement le contrôle.

Aujourd’hui la colonie d’Ostara mène un combat sans relâche pour décrypter le dernier Tresuunak avec l’appui de toutes les autres planètes du système.  
Dans le même temps les colonies d’Huanca présentent depuis le début ont entamées depuis longtemps déjà la construction de télescopes et de nouveaux vaisseaux générationnels dans le but de s’étendre vers d’autres systèmes.  
Plusieurs planètes ont déjà étés découvertes et sont en attente de validation, et certaines sont même déjà validées, la planète Bacchus dans le système Torus, le système Novae/Ether où se trouve Pontus et Ragnarok, le système Ke Ola/Kibo/ à deux planètes légèrement plus petites que la Terre dénommées respectivement Lethe et Boreas, entre autre.

D’ailleurs le premier vaisseau, le Colomb (Second découvreur et explorateur des Amériques) est déjà prêt et sera lancé la semaine terrestre prochaine, et je serai dedans.  
La destination sera justement Lethe, pour un voyage de 113 ans, l’atmosphère similaire à la Terre permet de mesurer des quantités intéressantes de gaz et particules, notamment de la vapeur d’eau et de l’oxygène, il s’agit donc d’une cible privilégiée pour nous. Ragnarok est aussi une cible de choix, en effet son atmosphère dense à permit d’identifier des matériaux utiles, notamment de métaux, ce qui malgré les contraintes, permettraient une construction rapide de colonies solides et prospères, même si je suis plutôt sceptique ma femme me rassure en disant que nous avons déjà affrontés Venus et Ruaumoko, et elle n’a pas tort.

Enfin, dans tous les cas j’ai bon espoir pour notre civilisation, après la réussite sur notre système j’ai foi en le potentiel Humain et je suis persuadé que l’expansion planétaire nous permettra de grandes avancées.

Fin du journal vocal. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[[Colonisation selon Horizon]]

[Transfert des données de la base informatique de Mercure vers la Terre]  
[Historique des événements majeurs de la procédure]

Reconstitution sommaire, journal d’enregistrement automatique géré par l’AI centrale, retouché par l’administrateur.

La corporation Horizon a depuis le début de l’alliance des vues sur Mercure, la petite planète possède en effet d’importantes ressources minières de haute valeur, après les sondes orbitales et les atterrisseurs dont la fonction était de cartographier la planète ; repérer les zones minières intéressantes ; repérer des zones profitables à l’établissement d’une colonie ; la récolte d’échantillon de certains sites. Les sites privilégiés pour implanter des colonies et les avant postes miniers furent établit.

Un total de 15 ans ont étés nécessaire avant le lancement du vaisseau colonial de la corporation. Les 7 sondes orbitales de reconnaissances et les 4 atterrisseurs ont étés pensées pour être réutilisées une fois les colons sur place, de ce fait 5 des sondes possèdent des systèmes de télécommunication longue portée, les deux autres possèdent des mesures des rayonnements solaires quotidien. Les atterrisseurs quant à eux peuvent se déplacer malgré les journées rudes de la planète et sont capable de transporter de lourdes charges sur des kilomètres.  
De ce fait, la première véritable colonie sur une autre planète est sur le point d’être assemblée. La Lune déjà colonisée par l’UNSA servit de base de lancement, le fait est historique et sur Terre tout le monde regarde et fait les éloges de la corporation qui grâce à ses stratégies financières pu décrocher la première place à la conquête extraterrestre.

L’objectif de la mission était simple, la colonie devait extraire les métaux pour s’en servir comme matière première et revendre l’excédent aux autres factions pour leurs projets individuels et ainsi devenir l’acteur principal de la conquête du système solaire en devenant le premier fournisseur de ressource interplanétaire.  
Le premier dôme fut bâtit au fond d’un large cratère dans l’hémisphère Sud, un endroit riche en dépôt de poussière qui fut convertit en béton, de dépôt métalliques et à l’abri du Soleil brulant, une première unité d’habitation renforcée fut installée et démarrée avec succès, les 100 premiers colons volontaires d’Horizon étaient mobilisés et ont commencés les plans d’expansion planétaire.  
Deux avant-postes ont étés fondés et les premiers gisements furent mit à découvert et vendus.

A ce moment le développement s’est accéléré de façon exponentielle, pendant 35 ans les activités de la corporation lui apporta des revenus conséquents lui ayant fourni l’accès à un ascenseur spatial et un inspecteur orbital ainsi qu’une ferme céleste, sur place les conditions environnementales ont changées de façon conséquente avec une atmosphère de 0.5 bar avec une concentration de 35000 ppm d’oxygène et l’équivalent de 98000cm d’eau. Les colons décidèrent alors d’entamer la construction d’un SOLETTA pour diminuer la température dans le but de faciliter la vie des colons.

Dans le même temps le gouvernement Vénusien des Filles de Gaia prit contact avec Horizon, en voyant les modifications atmosphériques et en apprenant la construction de leur SOLETTA, elles proposèrent une collaboration privilégiée entre les deux mondes. En échange d’un accès plus important aux ressources vendues par Mercure, les filles transformeraient la planète pour eux. Le bénéfice mutuel étant assuré, la corporation accepta, seulement après adaptation des infrastructures aux nouvelles conditions de la planète.  
Entre autre Les plaques réfléchissantes pour prévenir la chaleur furent démontées et recyclées ou revendues, toutes les installations sont dépressurisées, les systèmes de refroidissement sont reliés au nombreux lacs nouvellement formés, la nourriture vient des nouveaux élevages à l’extérieur ainsi que des fermes hydroponiques. Des barrages équipés de filtres magnétiques sont construits dans les canaux, fleuves important et certaines rivières afin de récupérer le fer oxydé par les eaux et un blindage anticorrosion a du être installé autour des fondations des bâtiments.

Après 20 ans la corporation étendit ses plans en colonisant Ceres, dans l’espoir de pouvoir exploiter ses réserves de glace dans le but de la distribuer aux Fils d’Héphaïstos partis s’installer sur les lunes du système solaire externe.  
Après une adaptation des architectures des bâtiments sur place, la colonisation se fit rapidement, là encore avec le soutient des Filles de Gaia qui pu terraformer la planète naine malgré les nombreux défis. Cependant le gain fut immédiat. Les ice launcher envoyaient des blocs de glace en direction de la station orbitale d’Horizon, laquelle servait de point de relai entre les différents mondes.  
Ironiquement Cette glace fut surtout utile aux colons de l’UNSA sur la Lune pendant 2 ans, suite à un disfonctionnement majeur des réseaux de la colonie à cause de l’ancienneté et du manque d’optimisation des installations.

180 ans plus tard, la corporation est installée sur 6 objets du système solaire. Le système solaire interne est toujours fourni en métal depuis Mercure, Cérès cependant ne peut plus exporter d’eau sous risque de nuire à la biosphère, sous conseil des Filles, la naine est maintenant exportatrice d’algue génétiquement modifiée pour servir de nourriture, catalyseur de métaux, réceptacle d’eau, matière première pour la production de bioplastique et combustible efficace.  
Plus loin les colonies de Io, Obéron, Charon et Sedna a permit d’ouvrir un accès aux ressources de tout le système solaire avec des axes commerciaux englobant chaque monde.  
Parallèlement une forte alliance avec la faction de Gaia a pu se forger depuis la coopération de Mercure, aujourd’hui les deux gouvernements sont interdépendants et accorde de l’importance à la décision de l’autre. Les amenant tout deux au sommet de l’influence au sein de la Fédération Humaine.

Au moment du départ vers TRAPPIST-1 depuis Mars, la corporation était le principal fournisseur de matière première pour la construction du vaisseau générationnel. Son gain fut tel qu’il pu entamer la construction indépendante d’un module supplémentaire sur le vaisseau permettant un gain de place et d’équipement pour coloniser rapidement deux planètes supplémentaires dans le système.

Aujourd’hui, 550 ans plus tard, sur Mercure, l’habitabilité est paradisiaque, la production de métal a baissé de 55% depuis le dernier siècle mais reste largement opérationnel, dans le système l’alliance avec les Filles de Gaia n’a jamais été aussi forte.  
Les colons de Damu ont transmit que malgré de vagues difficulté la faction est devenue majoritaire sur la planète pour un soutient financier plus conséquent, la revendication de la planète comme propriété de la faction semble déjà annoncée. Un vaisseau générationnel serait en construction là bas, bien plus ambitieux et conçu pour un voyage plus long en direction du système Novae. 

La corporation Horizon est confiante et mesurée dans ses projets, elle l’a toujours été et sa contribution pour l’expansion interstellaire Humaine est, malgré son implication très personnelle, devenue primordiale. Ces faits constituent leur lus grande fierté.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[[Colonisation, selon les Fils]]

[Transmission en partance de Titan]  
\- Journal des colonisations de la Faction des Enfants d'Héphaïstos, récit des colons.  
Réception au Centre d'Archive de la Fédération Trans-gouvernementale Humaine (HTFAC), Terre.

La faction des Fils a prit un énorme retard lors des débuts de la colonisation spatiale. Originellement baptisée les Admirateurs, leurs membres étaient majoritairement des activistes anarchistes anti-colonisation et étaient vus comme des terroristes aux yeux du publique. Cette réputation était fondé sur les agissements de la faction dissidente, en effet celle-ci se concentrait sur le sabotage des installations, matériel, équipements et ressources vitales embarquées sur les vaisseaux coloniaux, principalement ceux des Filles de Gaia alors naissante.

A ces actes s'ajoutèrent des messages de propagandes diffusés dans les grands ports spatiaux. Après seulement deux ans de problèmes récurrents des unités d'interventions spéciales furent misent en place sous la tutelle des trois factions afin de réprimer les agissements des membres dissidents, les intéressés furent jugés et la faction fut dissoute. Trois ans après les faits un ancien membre, autrefois sous-fifre de l'organisation a posé les fondements d'un nouveau groupe né de l'admiration propre du cosmos et des mondes du système Solaire, dont la volonté était l'exploration de ses mondes à des fins de contemplation. Prenant le nom de Fils d'Héphaïstos, l'association se fit connaître grâce à ses messages de paix et l'offre d'un nouveau point de vu conservateur sur les mondes qui nous entoure, à terme les ambitions du projet sont indiqués par son fondateur comme étant l'établissement d'une colonie permanente sur une Lune du système solaire externe.

Le nombre de personne rejoignant l'association fut faible au départ mais augmenta de façon exponentielle. Après avoir passé la barre des 4.2M d’adhérents, le projet prit une nouvelle tournure, la possibilité d'investissement par des dons à l'association permirent le financement de recherche et développement d'un vaisseau colonial autonome.  
A ce moment le créateur demanda une audience avec le conseil des dirigeants des trois factions. Sa demande consistait à obtenir avec le soutient de sa communauté l'autorisation de construire le vaisseau et de l'envoyer dans le système externe. L'audience s'est peu à peu transformée en débat et reporté sur plusieurs séance durant lesquels le représentant des Fils argumentaient les moyens d'accomplir leur installation, les motivations de son association et sa coopération dans les actions trans-gouvernementales.  
L'argument religieux et culturel était aussi grandement utilisé ce qui surprit les autres factions par l'ampleur et la complexité inattendue de leur croyance en matière de contemplation.  
Difficile alors de conserver un jugement objectif, surtout pour la faction des Filles de Gaia qui réalisèrent bien vite que leurs principes allaient à l'encontre des leurs. Après plusieurs échauffements la décision fut prise de congédier le représentant de Gaia jusqu'à la prise de décision concernant l'avenir de l'association. Dans le même temps ces débats, qui était d'ordre et d'intérêt publique ramena au fur et à mesure de nouveaux partisans civils, l'association a donc obtenue malgré elle un soutient conséquent qui pèse dans la balance de cet évènement.

Le créateur de l'association des Fils su convaincre au fur et à mesure par des arguments politiques, économiques, logistiques, culturel et technologiques les deux autres factions. Celles-ci, au bout de 5 mois et 22 séances finirent par accepter la requête des Fils d'Héphaïstos de participer à la colonisation.  
Cependant plusieurs conditions devront être respectées par les Fils, premièrement son créateur doit reconnaître publiquement qu'il faisait parti de l'ancien groupe terroriste des Admirateurs. La faction ne peut s'installer que sur des mondes ou des Lunes ne suscitant pas l'intérêt des autres factions (ce qui les interdits de se poser sur Mercure, Vénus, Mars, Cérès, les Lunes de Jupiter, Pluton et Charon, Sedna et make-make); Un délais de 35 ans sera nécessaire avant d'ajouter leur potentiel siège au conseil des factions, délais durant lequel ils devront faire leur preuve dans l’ingénierie et leur capacité à survivre et se développer sur une autre planète; Leur avis est comptabilisé mais reste de valeur moindre par rapport à celui d'une autre faction (cette décision prend effet sur les 35 ans de mise à l'épreuve); elle peut désapprouver une décision venant d'une autre faction ou s'opposer à elle mais doit se soumettre si une ou les deux autres factions sont du même avis; Enfin Leur import, export, échange et sources de revenues ou de ressources devront être surveillés pendant 35 ans.  
L'association accepta immédiatement malgré les protestations d'un certain nombre de membres et devint donc officiellement une nouvelle faction.

Immédiatement les ingénieurs de la faction purent commencer la construction en orbite du premier vaisseau colonial, sa conception lui permet de transporter une large quantité de matériel et de ressources brut, la destination choisie pour les premiers colons est Titan. Peu importe à quelle date se fera le voyage, il est prévu que le vaisseau passe au travers de la ceinture d'astéroïde afin de récolter des corps riches et eau et métaux afin de facilité la colonisation de la Lune pauvre en ressources métalliques.  
Ainsi ce dernier, baptisé cocassement l'anarchiste pour charrier les autres factions (aucunes règles ne leur interdisaient, de ce fait aucune sanction ne fut appliqué à part un légé avertissement pour le nom de leur futurs bâtiments), fut lancé en direction de Titan au bout de 17 ans de travail au total, la trajectoire orbitale optimale contraint le lancement à être retardé de deux ans, permettant d'autres ajustements et ajouts supplémentaire au bâtiment coloniale. Le personnel à son bord se compose de 1500 membres d'équipage permanent, 500 colons, le second plus haut gradé de la faction, désigné capitaine et 10 inspecteurs de la corporation Horizon et de l'UNSA se tenant au côté du capitaine pour évaluer l'opération.  
Le vaisseau en lui-même est une gigantesque structure conçue pour les séjours prolongés dans l'espace, avec tout le support vital et le confort nécessaire, en outre il est équipé d'un aile entière de serre de culture à pousse rapide, 12 hangars imposants permettant le stockage des astéroïdes, vaisseaux, équipements et ressources, une fonderie hermétique qui liquéfie les objet capturés et en récupère les gaz, eaux et composants solides et plusieurs anneaux rotatoires afin de simuler une gravité artificielle.

Après trois ans et 7 mois de voyage, un passage à travers la ceinture d'astéroïde et deux modifications de la trajectoire, la colonie arriva sans difficulté à rejoindre Titan et se mettre en orbite. La Faction était fiers, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'un léger incident mineur rencontré lors du chargement d'un astéroïde fut la seule chose à se produire durant le trajet.  
Le vaisseaux réalise 4 tours en orbite autour de la Lune pour déterminé la meilleure zone d'atterrissage et d'implantation de la colonie, une fois fait, une orbite géostationnaire et calculée pour garder le vaisseau au dessous de la zone désirée, à l'équateur de la Lune. Les premières fusées déchargèrent les ressources de base pour la construction des dômes, la recherche sur les différents complexes vitaux a été menée à bien durant le trajet ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les inspecteurs.  
La colonie prit peu à peu forme, la construction était orchestrée par des robots radiocommandés par l'équipage depuis le vaisseau. Cependant le travail s'est révélé plus difficile que prévu à cause de la faible gravité, de la température glaciale et de l'atmosphère épaisse, des ajustements sur les installations ont étés faites et finalement après 4 mois de travail au lieu des deux initialement prévus, les premiers colons purent arriver à la surface et occuper la colonie, le succès est total.

Pendant les six années suivantes la colonie se développa avec un rythme acceptable compte tenu des contraintes environnementales. Bien décidé à en faire le paradis de ces adeptes, le créateur de la faction envoya à chaque occasions du matériel et des ressources pour soutenir la Lune en expansion démographique et architecturale. Enfin, 7 années plus tard, la colonie est fonctionnelle à 88%, par rapport aux attentes des dirigeants de la faction. Les inspecteurs transmettant à un rythme journalier depuis le début de l'examen se mettent d'accord et donne un opinion positif au conseil Terrien.

Le conseil ainsi que le monde entier assistait déjà aux retransmissions radio et vidéos partagées par les inspecteurs de ce fait les critères de réussites furent ajustés, et les trois factions décidèrent ensembles de terminer plus tôt la période de mise à l'épreuve, jugeant que la faction a réussit à prouver sa capacité d'expansion et de survie. Un nouveau siège est donc ajouté au conseil et les Fils d'Héphaïstos deviennent une faction à part entière avec dorénavant les même droit que les autres.

Pendant ce temps la colonie poursuit toujours son expansion sur Titan, le moral est haut et dans le vaisseau des sondes commencent à inspecter les autres Lunes du système saturnien, Les décennies passent et les installations se perfectionnent malgré un débit d'apport de ressource faible depuis les mines. Le nombre de colon est monté à quelques milliers et une expédition minière en direction de Rhea dans le but de ramener des ressources supplémentaire.

A terme l'objectif fut de lancé un nouveau vaisseau en direction des Lunes d'Uranus et de Jupiter, principalement Io. Ce fut long mais cet objectif fut entamé environ un siècle plus tard, le nouveau vaisseau baptisé Espoir I, plus petit et compact car mieux conçu et ne nécessitant pas d'espace nécessaire au stockage et traitement d'astéroïdes. Après une assistance gravitationnelle autour de Saturne, 7 mois de voyage amena le nouveau vaisseau près de la cible, un déploiement médiatisé et bien mieux réalisé permit de construire une colonie viable en seulement trois semaines.  
Le succès est immédiat et le revenu des mines a offert un soutient supplémentaire pour la colonie de Titan, une route commerciale entre les deux mondes fut établit, et un gain financier supplémentaire a été ajouté quand la corporation Horizon a soumit une demande d'intégration à l'axe pour un échange de ressources. Le prit fixé pour leur permettre de rejoindre fut suffisant pour financer 55% du troisième vaisseau colonial produit sur Io pour coloniser les Lunes d'Uranus pendant 70 ans.  
L'expansion de la faction se fera ainsi de manière exponentielle pendant des siècles.

Au moment de cette transmission la faction des Fils ce sont établis sur 9 objets du système solaire comprenant Io, Tethys, Dione, Rhea, Titan, Lapetus, Ariel, Umbriel et Eris, à noter que le cas de Io est mitigé à l'heure actuelle, en effet suite à un désaccord commercial concernant l'échange de marchandise en partance de Io, un conflit minier éclat entre les Fils et Horizon.  
La corporation souhaitaient changer les termes du contrat en rachetant la colonie afin de s'approprier la Lune et ainsi l'exploiter à plein potentiel, Les Fils s'y opposèrent fermement et le conflit débuta pour une duré de trois ans. Finalement une audience fut tenue sur la colonie de Io après la reconstruction de la colonie financée par l'UNSA, au terme d'un ultimatum, la corporation a reçu la permission de fonder une base sur la Lune pour en exploiter les ressources. Toutefois, les Fils ont le contrôle de ladite base et de l'export de chaque cargaison vers l'espace ainsi qu'une inspection du traitement des mines.  
Les tensions se sont apaisées et les deux factions ce sont progressivement ré-entraidées, un siège trans-faction fut même fondé dans la colonie Horizon en cas de gestion de crise concernant les deux intéressés à l'avenir.

La faction connait depuis un âge d'or et fait parti de l'expédition interstellaire en partance depuis Mars vers le système TRAPPIST-1 à bord du vaisseau multigénérationnel.  
Nous sommes les Fils, et nous protégeons ces mondes qui nous ont vu naître.

[[Fin du message]]


End file.
